mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of bus routes in Brooklyn (AF124)
The''' Metropolitan Transportation Authority''' (MTA) operates a number of bus routes in Brooklyn, New York, United States; one minor route is privately operated under a city franchise. Many of them are the direct descendants of streetcar lines (see list of streetcar lines in Brooklyn); the ones that started out as bus routes were almost all operated by the Brooklyn Bus Corporation, a subsidiary of the Brooklyn–Manhattan Transit Corporation, until the New York City Board of Transportation took over on June 5, 1940. Of the 55 local Brooklyn routes operated by the New York City Transit Authority, roughly 35 are the direct descendants of one or more streetcar lines, and most of the others were introduced in full or in part as new bus routes by the 1930s. Only the eastern section of the B82 (then the B50), the B83, and the B84 were created by New York City Transit from scratch, in 1978, 1966, and 2013, respectively. List of routes This table gives details for the routes prefixed with "B" - in other words, those considered to run primarily in Brooklyn by the MTA. For details on routes with other prefixes, see the following articles: * List of bus routes in Queens: Q7, Q8, Q24, Q35, Q54, Q55, Q56, Q58, Q59, Q62, Q63 * List of bus routes in Staten Island: S53, S67, S79 Select Bus Service, S93 * List of express bus routes in New York City: BM1, BM2, BM3, BM4, BM5, X27, X28, X37, X38 Connections to New York City Subway stations at the bus routes' terminals are also listed where applicable. Service operation * Weekday rush hours: 6:30 AM – 9:30 AM and 3:30 PM – 8 PM * Midday service: 9:30 AM – 3:30 PM * Evening service: 8 PM – Midnight * Overnight service: Midnight – 6:30 AM Routes that operate at all times: B1, B3, B5, B6, B8, B10, B12, B14, B15, B17, B18, B22, B25, B26, B35, B36, B38, B40, B41, B42, B43, B44, B46, B47, B48, B52, B54, B60, B61, B62, B63, B68, B82 Routes B1 to B29 All routes in this section are local service except the B5, B6, B10 and the B19 which has local and limited-stop services. Routes B30 to B49 All routes in this section are local service except routes B35, B38, B40, B41, B49 which have local and limited-stop services. Also, the B44 and B46 route have local and Select Bus Service (SBS). Routes B51 to B84 All routes in this section are local service except the B82 which has local and select bus services. B91 and B92 "Williamsburg Link" service Starting April 26, 2019, and continuing until summer 2020, service will be limited between Third Avenue and Bedford Avenue on the on late nights and weekends to allow for repairs on the Canarsie Line tunnels under the East River, which were badly damaged by Hurricane Sandy in 2012. This will last about 15 to 20 months. During this time, special "Williamsburg Link" service will operate between the at Bedford Avenue, the at Metropolitan Avenue/Lorimer Street, and the trains at Marcy Avenue. Service does not operate on weekdays between 5 a.m. and 8 p.m. Routes B100 and B103 These routes were formerly operated by the Command Bus Company until MTA takeover in December 2005. The routes are currently operated under MTA Bus.